


the rarest of them all

by Cookie_Cronch (dearest_starboy)



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Crush at First Sight, First Dates, First Meetings, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kidnapping, M/M, Rescue, Self-Hatred, Strangers to Really Good Friends, Temporary Amnesia, Thieving
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 09:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearest_starboy/pseuds/Cookie_Cronch
Summary: He didn't come here on accident.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lilac's pronouns are unknown for now so for the sake of simplicity I'm letting them go by she/her pronouns until notified otherwise.

Something didn't feel right. Yogurt couldn't pin down what it was. Was something stolen? He checked, everything was intact. Was something broken? Lilac would've been likely to alarm him before cleaning it up. There could be one other thing wrong then, if it wasn't exactly _his_ stuff.

"How's business, Shopkeep?"

"O-Oh, well," The Shopkeeper stuttered, "Business is slow as usual..." They brush up their long bangs from their face, "But there's someone here who's been eyeing the jewelry for quite a while. I'm getting worried he's thinking of stealing something..."

Ah. Maybe that's the problem that was bugging him. Yogurt snapped his fan shut and handed it to the keeper "Not to worry, my fellow. I'll go see what's the matter."

He confidently smiled, already forming the sentence in his head while walking over to this customer, "Finding everything alright, sir?"

This customer didn't seem like they were from around here. They wore grey shorts, a white undershirt along with a sleeveless jacket, and a knapsack on their back. The stranger's eyes looked towards Yogurt. Such beautiful, blueish grey eyes met him and he was almost stunned by them, they looked artificial. Like doll eyes. But the stranger seemed more in awe than he was. "O-Oh...!" There was a darker hue blossoming on the stranger's cheeks, "Uh, yeah. Everything's great..." They nervously spoke, "I... Was wondering how much these rings would cost."

"I see. I can try to help you with that. How many are you intending to buy?"

"Just one. It's for a friend." They responded, brushing the hair off of their face. Their hair was like the familiar whitest snow, it looked soft despite the couple of strands that stuck out.

Yogurt gave a small grin, holding a random ring out, "These were estranged from a fallen royal family, when the young prince had suddenly vanished from his kingdom, leaving it in anarchy when the king died..."

"The purple from the ring really matches well with your eyes."

"Hmm?" Yogurt hummed, already sensing himself blushing.

"... Sorry, just thinking too loud. I-I'll takes this one, the one you're holding."

He cleared his throat, nervously chuckling, "Ah, yes! I... Remember this is around ten thousand platinum coins."

"Ten thousand?" The stranger asked, not angrily as tourists would usually do, "Oh my... A lot for lost family treasure, I suppose." He knelt down, taking their knapsack off their back and rummaged through it. A plush, fat coin purse was lifted up to his attention, "It's how much I've brought for food here, but I'd really like the ring."

"For...? Oh... Goodness." He took the purse into his hands, opening it a bit to find, yes, full of money, possibly more than what the ring was even worth.

"Take it all. I'll be on my way, sir..."

"Are you sure-?

"Yes, sir." They smiled brightly, their dimples showing beautifully on their face.

Yogurt could've sworn his heart melted right there on the spot. He should've kept his fan with him. The stranger took up the ring from the seller, already quick to make their way out, "Wait! Can I at least get your name?" Yogurt called out. Perhaps he wasn't loud enough, or maybe this person had ignored him, but they didn't hesitate in the slightest while leaving. Feeling so awkward, Yogurt went back to the shopkeeper. Lilac must have come in quietly at an unknown moment since she was here. And it seemed like she had been watching what had unfolded for a while. "Here you go, Shopkeep! Your cost for one of the family's rings!"

"Thank you, Cream," They sighed, "I'll take this with-"

_*Halt.*_

Lilac stopped the Shopkeeper.

"Huh?"

_*Let me see what is in the bag.* _She signed.

"W-What is she saying, Cream?"

"She wants to see what's in the purse."

The Keeper handed the purse over, Lilac weighed it in her hands before opening it up and poking into it. She nodded, confirming her suspicions,_ *These are not platinum coins. They're silver. At the bottom of the purse lies bronze coins.*_

Yogurt looked in disbelief, "Silver and bronze?"

_*It's not even in our currency.*_

"Oh my god," He groaned. He shouldn't have gotten distracted! "I-I'm so sorry, Shopkeep, I'll-"

"T-There they are again-!!" The Shopkeeper shouted, pointing at the section where the family rings were. The stranger had returned again. Only this time, they were putting each of all the rings onto their fingers. Yogurt was silent for the good two seconds before anger burned inside of him. The stranger snatched up the final ring hold and slid the ring out completely, taking it into their palms. They looked up to see the workers, and in fear, the stranger ran out.

"THIEF!" Yogurt yelled, whistling over his for carpet and running after them. Lilac followed along.

It was harder trying to catch anyone on foot, but anger would make anyone do crazy things, "Stop that thief!" He shouted. 

A few shoppers in crowded streets turned their heads whilst hearing his yell. There was even a rare few that tried to stop the thief, yet it seemed that they were quicker than the others. One had even managed to get a hold of the hair, but this thief was quick enough to swing their first to scare the shopper enough to loosen their hair before running again.

The thief hopped up on a few closed crates and leaped onto a moving horse ridden wagon. Yogurt had lost them and he realized this quickly, slowing down to take a breather. The carpet that was summoned earlier suddenly flew down and scooped up Yogurt, now rushing toward the thief.

"What the...?!" The other whispered to themselves, realizing this man can and will catch them at this rate.

"Hey! Who's back there?!" Was heard. Well shit. The thief jumped off the wagon and onto the convenient pile of plush pillows from the side stores. They ran again, now getting closer to the sea, laying their eyes on the boat that would arrive just in time... If they just got the man off his carpet. 

In desperation, the thief rammed their body on the cages of animals from a nearby pet store, a couple of cages fell over, the caged door swinging open and releasing a few birds into the air, but this thief wouldn't be around to see it. But Yogurt would.

"Ack!" Yogurt grunted, the carpet halting, and attempting to move a bit to see, but with this, mixed along with the unwarned birds, Yogurt fell off the carpet and lands harshly on the ground, "Fuck! No-!"

Like a prayer answered, Lilac swiftly ran by Yogurt's body, her powers surging to summon her magic disks. When ready, she shot two disks at the thief. 

One missed their head by a hair, simply to stun them before the second magic disk finally caught to them and implanted itself into the back of their skull, successfully taking them out. Well, knocking them out, actually. She wouldn't kill them unless Yogurt said so.

Yogurt grunted painfully. Getting up from the ground.

The thief never made it to the boat.

"Ah- Ow...! You got them...!"

Lilac nods.

Yogurt got closer, poking the other's shoulder. They were out cold. He quickly got all the rings off their fingers.

_*Good job, Yogurt. Let's get back.*_

"Wait," He stopped, wincing at the pain from the impacted area, "What the..."

The items from their knapsack sprawled everywhere. Big pill containers, a pocketknife covered in dry blood and bandages, they were about to run out of them. Nothing else.

It didn't help loosen his worry when he saw they the stranger's wrist to their elbow, familiar white wraps that may not actually just be for show. 

This doesn't feel right.

"Let's take them back."

Lilac seemed confused. But didn't refuse. Yogurt beckoned the carpet over to scoop up the stranger. 

Now they head back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yogurt and Lilac ==> Make your past thief into a present ally.

Lilac said this individual will be fine. They were lucky that Lilac had simply used magic weapons instead of real ones. 

Yogurt wasn't one to run. At all. He knew this, yet despite his typical lazy nature, he panicked. That simply wouldn't do.

*_How is your shoulder?_*

"I can use it at least. That's all that really matters..." Yogurt snapped open his fan, deciding to relax on the comfortable throne nearby the unconscious thief.

*_Are you seriously going to keep them around? Do you have a plan, a punishment perhaps?_*

Yogurt shrugged his good shoulder, "I dunno. Maybe I will punish them. Maybe not. It all depends on when they awaken."

Lilac looked over. *_They might not even awaken today. Magic is unpredictable, they might be out for weeks._*

"Hm. Well, in that case, I might as well get comfortable, then. Make tea for us... And the thief. They shouldn't dehydrate." Yogurt ordered, Lilac nods and leaves her young master.

The room was dark, aging walls were patched up again and needed repainting. It's what happens when you trust the shopkeeper with keeping the place in shape. Never again. Now Yogurt had the get his pet to patch the walls for him, he simply didn't want to since he wanted the nap longer than usual.

Half of his treasures gone with the pirate and other valuables were given to Alchemist. Yogurt wonders if she might come back. Highly unlikely. Still, he'll have a few things prepared for her if she ever does come back.

With everything that happened with him recently, maybe that's why he panicked and chased this fellow to death. Oh darn, he has to be calmer than that.

Yogurt sighed, eyeing the sleeping other while he slowly fanned his face, "So many thieves, I didn't expect another one before my very eyes. You weren't even trying that hard to be sneaky..." He knelt down the look at the thief better. Hm, this fellow almost seems familiar, but why would that even be? He would remember a lovely face like that. 

They shift a bit in their spot, a soft groan escaping their lips. Yogurt watched as the stranger slowly but surely, panic in their sleep. He dropped his fan, putting his hands on the stranger's shoulders and carefully shook them awake. They sat up.

Those sleepy, doll-like eyes snap awake. And they were frightened.

"Goodness dear, you gave me a scare! Are you alright?"

"I-I'm" The thief wheezed desperately before calming down, "okay... I'm okay..."

Yogurt tilted the stranger's head around, dismissing the minor wound on the back of their head, "I'd hope so. Lilac told me your injury will heal soon," They were about to speak, but Yogurt quickly stopped them, "your name. I asked for it before and you didn't respond. I have a feeling you'll be here for a bit."

"O-Oh, um..." They seemed lost for a second, "Vanilla."

"I'm Yogurt," He responds, "how are you feeling? Do you remember anything?"

Vanilla collapse back down.

"Vanilla?!"

"I'm tired, my head hurts..."

"Okay, okay. Do you need anything? Food, a drink?"

Vanilla whines, covering their eyes with their arm. Yogurt lets out a frustrated sigh. That's fine. Probably nothing. He'll just have to-

"_Yogurt..._" Lilac's voice is almost missed, "_Here's the tea._"

"Thank you- Vanilla, would you like some tea?"

Said fellow lifted their arm a bit, but still remained quiet. As did Lilac, who watched in amusement, _*Ginger peach.*_

"Ah! Ginger Peach."

"Oh, really? It's, uh, my favorite."

Lilac gestured to it again, bringing it closer. Vanilla hesitantly took the porcelain cup, blew it, and took a sip. 

"Don't take this the wrong way but... Are you a man or...?" Yogurt asked, taking a cup for himself.

A thinking pause. "I mean, last time I checked, I'm a dude. Haha. No offense taken, though. I get asked that most of the time."

"Really?"

Vanilla nods, "It's whatever."

"Hm. Do you know why you're here?"

"I stole something, right? Sorry about it, I don't even know why I took 'em. You're gonna arrest me or somethin'?"

Yogurt dwells on that idea. It sounds good but it really doesn't benefit him at all. The poor guy is hurt, "Lilac, fetch me his knapsack," And she did. He went through the thing, eventually just dumping everything that was inside, "these. What are you doing with these?"

Vanilla shrugged, "Dunno."

"What do you mean you don't know? Lilac, do you know what-"

_*Dream fruit pills.*_

"Dream fruit?!" Yogurt exclaimed, "What the hell are you, a foreigner, doing with these?! Here, no doubt!"

Vanilla seemed stressed out, "I-I don't know! I didn't know those were mine... Please stop yelling..."

"What are you?" Yogurt asked, shoving the pill containers in his face, "Who sent you? Why are you here?!" This only caused Vanilla to retract from his spot.

_*That's enough. He clearly doesn't remember recent events. You need to turn him in. Now.*_

Pause. Breathe. Vanilla is shaking. Yogurt tries to keep his cool, "No. He's hurt... And he's unfamiliar to this place, you know how the punishments are here." She nods. Yogurt turned back to Vanilla, "Okay, Vanilla. Tell me, do you know where you are?"

He shook his head.

"Okay. Do you remember why you're here?" Another shake of the head from Vanilla, "... Do you remember anything?"

"I-I was supposed to be on vacation with some people, but when we were going to leave from here, I was left behind... I don't really have anywhere to go, here."

Yogurt sighed, placing a hand on the other's shoulder, "Stay here. We can forget this little thieving ever happened, you can even help around to make up for it if so pleases you." Lilac looked surprised. She looked at both Yogurt and Vanilla, confused.

_*Yogurt... Are you sure about this?*_

"Thank you, mister," Vanilla nods, "I'll try to be on my best behavior."

"I'm very sure, Lilac. I don't think he'll be a problem this time," Yogurt pats Vanilla's head, "you should rest now, dear. You still have injuries to be helped with first."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to make the next chapter much better, I just wanted to get this out of the way :p


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yogurt leaves for a party. I'm too upset to finish this properly, so FUCK me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yogurt Cookie did nothing wrong. He has never done anything wrong.

Vanilla slept for weeks.

It was difficult to explain everything to Shopkeeper, but they eventually just welcomed Vanilla with open arms.

"Congratulations on g-getting your job here..." They smiled with obvious nervousness in their voice, "I, uh, I love the dress you've decided to wear today!"

It seems that Lilac couldn't find anything for the new worker to wear. The dress was a pleasing pink shade with white and red roses all over it.

"Aww, thanks! And thank you again for accepting me!" Vanilla says with enthusiasm, "I can't wait to start working!"

While Shopkeeper showed Vanilla the place, Yogurt pulled Lilac aside, "Why is he wearing that? No doubt he looks amazing in it, but it's highly inappropriate for him to wear in this working environment!"

_*Relax, Yogurt, it what you're the best at. I could not find anything for his size, but he was quick to steal this in good time.*_

"Oh... Hmm," Yogurt fanned his face, "Perhaps I'll go find something for him when I have the time. For now, I must go."

_*Where to?*_

"Cheesecake Manor. I've been invited to a party there and I hope to meet up with Alchemist again so she can help me with my business."

_*I see... Shall I come with you?*_

He shakes his head, "You know what happened last time I left with you. No offense to Shopkeep, but they have no idea how to keep this place in good shape! And now, with the new employee? I need you to keep order around here. I'm going to need guards soon, as well..."

Lilac nods, _*I will try my best. Try not to get into any trouble. You know what will happen.* _

Yogurt chuckles, "Yes, I don't forget. I'll see you soon."

* * *

Lilac dreamt of a family. It was always the one thing she yearned for. All her life she was labeled as a being of pure wickedness because of her magic. She never wanted to hurt anyone, but that someone threw the first punch. Something had to happen.

"... Lilac?"

A hand carefully pushed on her shoulder. She was startled by the contact, "I'm sorry! I don't mean to bother you for a bad reason, I swear," The soft, snowy white hair was quickly noticeable in the dim light of the candle Vanilla held in his hand, "I'm worried about Yogurt... He's been gone longer than he said..."

That was true. And she didn't realize it until now. She rubbed her eyes and slowly got up from where she laid.

"Wait, where are you going?" He asked. Lilac tried to sign to him, he can't seem to understand. But he somewhat got a hint, "You can't go alone, can you?" He then winces, the hot wax was pouring down to his hand.

Lilac carefully took the candle and blew the light out, _"I will be fine,"_ She spoke, her voice weak, _"do not hold your candle like that again."_

With that, she left, using the shine of the moon to guide her.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is @dearest-starboy


End file.
